


A demon's companion

by A_Moldy_Potato



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, My First Fanfic, pretty out of character Pyramid head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moldy_Potato/pseuds/A_Moldy_Potato
Summary: Raised in a cult, you find yourself tending to a captured demon, the Executioner himself. Seeing him makes you think of life outside the church.I succ at writing, forgive me.Added note: I went through this again and noticed the walls of unbroken text. I will be fixing this, as it makes the story hard to read, thanks for all of the kudos!
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	1. The Executioner

You were eight or nine when you were left in Silent Hill, barely surviving the first week, you were found by a young woman.

She brought you to the church, you then grew up learning the many rules and commands the church had, set to keep you and others safe. You were usually quiet, keeping to yourself and skipping sermons to go read in your room and to go visit the countless people held in the lowest levels of the church building. They were always thin and weak, and you were merciful towards them, although you knew that they had broke rules and were paying the price. Bringing gifts of food, water, clothing, and a final connection to another person before being executed.

You never went to the executions, rather staying in your room as they would drag those poor people away, leaving them for the Executioner. As you grew older, you found yourself becoming more and more fascinated by the various demons of Silent Hill. It came to a point where you had read every book on the creatures, and you were now old enough to go out and scavenge for yourself. After years of being cooped up in the church building, the outside world was the best thing you could dream of, given how you didn’t know what else to hope for at this point. The air was cleaner than in the church, where it was stuffy and full of horrible smells. Your steps were cautious and excited, your whole body was jittery and tactful, as if your brain couldn’t quite decide what emotion it should feel. You made your way towards an old school, your steps becoming more cautious as you approached.

It was barren like everything here, but something in it beckoned you to approach. You approached quickly, feeling grass turn to concrete as you walked up the steps leading to the large doors. Stepping inside, you closed the door tightly, making sure that it would be difficult to open unless whatever was opening the door was on your side of the door. Wandering, your feet were nearly slashed by many various chunks of debris. You eventually found a torn pair of shoes and slipped them on, feeling your foot rub on the few holes in the shoe. Satisfied with your shoes, you continued on, never noticing the group of overly loyal church followers trailing behind you, various weapons and other objects in their hands. They hoped that you would draw something out from the shadows so they could kill or capture it to show to the leaders and disbelievers that they had the power to take the town back. They checked every room for a creature they could take, finding no success and eventually falling behind you. You, on the other hand were enjoying yourself, finding more books to read so you wouldn’t be as bored when you returned to the church. You then heard something, a voice, perhaps multiple voices. You didn’t recognize the voice, and pulled the vent cover off to climb inside and find out.

Creeping through the vents, you couldn’t quite tell where the voices were coming from exactly, and decided to meander in the vents for a little while longer before finding an empty room that seemed safe to drop into. You brought your leg to your chest, kicking the vent cover with as much force as you could muster as it fell off, making a huge noise both when you kicked it and when it collided with the ground. You cringed and waited for a huge demon to come walking in, seeking a meal out of a trapped human. When you heard nothing, you hopped out of the vent, landing and rolling forward just as you had taught yourself. Standing up, you heard a soft grunt, followed by a horrible screeching sound. Looking around, you found nothing to hide under, and nothing to boost yourself with to get back into the vent. You then hid behind the door, holding your breath as a huge man with a pyramid helmet entered the room, and you heard the horrible screeching sound again, it rattled through your ears, causing you to cry out, slamming your hands over our ears.

The creature turned, pulling his sword into the room before pulling the door away from you, grabbing the front of your shirt and yanking you close to him. You whimpered, meekly placing your hands on the larger one that held your shirt. The group that had been following you rushed to the source of your cries, seeing the Executioner holding you by the collar of your shirt. They cried out, throwing a heavy net over him, narrowly missing you. You were dropped by the Executioner, who began to scrabble at the heavy net that was caught on his large helmet. “Turn it on, hurry!” one of the people to your right cried out, heaving the creature’s huge sword away, the scraping of metal against concrete was shrill and rang in your ears even more then when the Executioner had been dragging it. You then turned to see people dragging stones in and weighing the net down, the Executioner struggling more against the net, groaning in frustration before seizing up and collapsing, and you watched arcs of electricity cover him, burning him until they stopped. He stopped moving for a moment before his breathing resumed.

“Come on! Let’s get him out of here!” the people wrapped the net around the Executioner, tying it off with more wire. “You alright?” a man asked, lifting you up and dusting you off. “Yeah, I’m alright. What did you guys do to the Executioner? Is he dead?” the man smiled, “we found a generator, and we made that net so we could catch something to prove to the people here that there is still hope for taking the town back. He’s far from dead, though, we know that much.”

You then ran up, helping to carry the net, looking upon the helmet as you walked. You truly hoped that if he was to be killed, they would make it quick and painless. Nothing, not even the Executioner deserved a painful death, let alone being shocked into unconsciousness. Although it had saved your life, it just seemed unnecessary. Making your way back, you had picked up a few things to show you hadn’t just hung out with the men and caught the friccin’ _Executioner_ , a creature that had been harrassing you all for years upon years. If the leaders weren’t impressed, you would set the Executioner loose and probably die, but at least they would understand how tough of a creature they had caught. When you got close to the church, everyone around you guys backed away, whispering and crying out in fright. One eventually ran inside, getting Cristabella and bringing her out to the steps, where she froze in surprise at the sight of the captured Executioner.

“My god, how did you do this?” You looked at the guys around you, who nodded at you. “We created this net, it forces electricity through the wires and we found a generator, so we found the Executioner and we caught him. He would’ve killed us all otherwise.” Christabella nodded. “You have captured a demon, the Executioner of all things. Now the issue is this; where do we keep him? Do we kill him? Can he be killed? And most of all, were we ever supposed to catch him in the first place?” You gulped, looking up at her. “I will handle him, from keeping him contained to finding a way to kill him.” She lifted her head, her eyes staying on you. “Only on one condition. We use him as we need, and you will find a way to kill him, understand?” You nodded, and she smiled her fakest comforting smile and looked to the people who had gathered around you. “We have captured a demon that has tormented us for years. Let us celebrate!” the crowd roared in approval, and you and the guys carried the Executioner inside, making your way into the basement before they laid him out on the floor, taking the net back upstairs, leaving you and the still unconscious Executioner alone in the damp prison beneath the church.


	2. One stubborn boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyramid head turns out to be a more stubborn boy than you thought he would be.

After chaining the Executioner to the wall by his wrists, you hoped they would hold him from tearing you to pieces, as you liked your skin where it was. From what you understood from other people, there were two Executioners, or as you had all nicknamed them, Pyramid heads. One, whose helmet was a rust brown, loved to tear things apart in the goriest of fashions. The other had a bright red helmet and loved to rape things instead. You couldn’t quite tell which was worse, but decided the brown helmet would do.

He hadn’t moved for a few hours, minus the occasional grumbles and groans. When he finally stirred, you let Christabella know he was awake. She praised you, telling you to rest for a bit, as she needed something from him. You stayed in your room until she returned to you, nodding and walking away. You went back down and quickly checked on him, his head was hung, his wrists held above his head. You walked towards him, and he lifted his helmet, a thick fluid dripping from the bottom and edges of his helmet, soaking his body with the fluid. After a few moments, he hung his head again, the fluid dripping a little more before stopping. You left him be, checking in everyday after Christabella did whatever she did.

One day, you decided he needed a bath. He reeked of whatever dripped out of his helmet, not to mention the smell of stale blood and body odor. You grabbed a washing basin and filled it with water, making sure it wasn’t way too cold. You then placed the basin at his feet, stepping around it and trying to figure out how to remove the smock Pyramid head wore around his waist. Pyramid head was having none of it of course, grunting and struggling against you. He knew what was going on, and he didn’t want any of it. You eventually found the knot that held Pyramid head’s only piece of clothing onto his body, and undid it. He sat still after that as you peeled the soaked smock off of him, and he curled into himself, trying to keep away from the water and keep away from you.

You took the smock out to a smaller basin, and you gently washed the blood and fluid out of what you thought was cloth, which you realized was skin. You cringed and finished cleaning the smock before leaving it out to dry. You washed your hands before returning to Pyramid head, who was now trying to stand, his chains making it really difficult to stand all the way up, so he stayed in an awkward bow, he tried covering himself, failing miserably before sitting again, and you moved the basin close to him, eventually it was so close he was forced to stand on his toes, whimpering as the metal chains rubbed against his wrists. You lifted one of his feet, placing it in the basin before nearly tripping him, which made him stand in the water, you pushing the basin against the wall so he couldn’t try and flee the bath again. He winced as he sat in the water, his long legs hanging out of the basin, and he lifted his helmet looking at you like he was taunting you with a _what now, genius?_

You were determined to clean him, as you weren’t going to stand for him smelling like decay all day long. You used a bathing brush to get the thick layers of grime off of his arms and back, using your hands to quickly rub off the small amounts of dirt off of his legs, his grunts and groans telling you to be more gentle in some areas and more rough in others. When you had finished, you quickly dried him off and retrieved his smock, which was cleaner and you tied it to him, giving him more chain so he could at least stand up, which he showed his happiness for quickly. He watched you walk out of his cell, whimpering as you locked the door and walked away, going back to your room. _Why was he trying to hide himself from me? Is Christabella torturing him?_ You couldn’t sleep very well that night, thinking for a long time before someone knocked on your door.

“Come in.” you called out, sitting at a small table and seeing a young girl walk in, she was shaking. “You alright?” You asked, the girl nodded. “The Executioner is wailing downstairs, it’s scaring everyone. Christabella wants you to find out what’s wrong with it.” you stood up, nodding. “Got it, I’ll go check on him.” the girl then left the room, you following until you reached the stairs. You could hear his cries, he sounded like he was in pain. The people standing around the staircase were shaking, looking at you with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle him, you all go back to bed.” the crowd looked unsure, but eventually dispersed, and you quickly descended the stairs, Pyramid head’s cries becoming louder and louder. You ran to his cell, where you saw his wrists bleeding, the chains twisted. You opened the door, looking over the chains.

He had attempted to pull the chains out of the wall, and had cut himself badly trying. You tenderly untwisted the chains, Pyramid head yelping softly when the chain cuffs came in contact with his wounds. You wanted to take the cuffs off and tend to his wounds normally, but you still liked your skin where it was. You brought him some bandages and soft cloth. You bandaged his wrists while working with his cuffs. You then padded the cuffs with the cloth so he wouldn’t cut himself again. After that, you were exhausted, he had sat on the floor, watching you tend to him. You then closed your eyes, feeling Pyramid head run his fingers through your hair, tugging gently. You flopped over, falling asleep in his lap unintentionally, and he continued to run his fingers through your hair, making a noise similar to a purr as he eventually fell asleep too.

When you stirred, you felt Pyramid head’s hands resting on you, and you nearly screamed. _How did I get here? Why is Pyramid head touching me? More importantly, why isn’t he killing me?_ Pyramid head eventually ran his fingers through your hair again, tugging occasionally. It seemed he was trying to decide how much force it would take to lift you by your hair. You wiggled, feeling his other hand press against your ribs, keeping you from fleeing. You stayed still until he let go, you sitting up slowly. He suddenly jumped up to stand in alarm, looking out of the cell. You sat up, blinking sleep of your eyes and looking at the same young woman who had shown up in your room last night. She was as still as a statue, looking at Pyramid head with her mouth agape. “Oh my god, he’s real. Are you okay?” you nodded, standing up. “He probably won’t hurt anyone, minus himself.” you gingerly lifted his cuff, showing her the bloody bandage. She nodded, stepping in front of him, touching his helmet. He grunted, pulling away and looking to one side. “I expected more of a fight, given how he’s supposed to be our punisher and all. Why _is_ he so shy?” you shrugged, gently patting Pyramid head’s shoulder, earning a grumble. “I bathed him at least, he smelled awful. I think Christabella is doing something to him, no clue what though.” she shrugged, “or maybe it’s because he has no weapon.” “he’s a weapon on his own.”

You both laughed, Christabella eventually found you two, and she nodded for both of you to leave. The young woman did, but you stuck around. You had to know what Christbella was doing to make Pyramid head so shy all the time. “Hey, I have a question, what are you doing that makes him so submissive all the time?” Christabella looked at you as if you had grown a second head. “Submissive? He fights me over the smallest things.” You furrowed your brow. “He fights you? He practically cowers in my presence, which is the exact opposite of how I thought he would act.” Pyramid head was still standing, watching you quietly…


	3. The shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting encounter, things go downhill for you.

Pyramid head’s POV

_Does she not know what she is?_ I stood quietly, my wrists held in the metal cuffs that kept me from escaping this horrid place. That thing inside the woman, my captor, is leeching all of my strength, and yet it stays dormant, completely undetected in its host. I feel vulnerable and weak here, that thing keeps me like this, in this humiliating state. I want out, I want to kill her, tear apart whatever has left me so weak and kill the rest of the people. My captor treats me like a needy human, even cleaning me, something I neither needed nor wanted. I also seemed to be developing the needs of mortals, and felt hungry for the first time.

At first I believed that I had been poisoned somehow, and I was just feeling its effects as it would try and fail to kill me. After a few hours passed, the discomfort still hadn’t passed, and my stomach growled a few times before I realized what was happening. I was even more humiliated, and I hung my head in shame again, but the fluid didn’t show up again. I don’t know what the fluid is, it was mostly clear and drenched me. The other woman, the leader if I am correct would question me, mocking me and once hitting my helmet. I laughed when she cried out in pain from her hand hitting the metal. After she left, the fluid showed up, flowing from somewhere and getting all over my helmet and body. Perhaps it is related to my captor’s parasite, I once theorized it was a defence mechanism, but dismissed it when my captor touched the fluid and showed no effects. I moved a little, feeling the bandage being rubbed roughly against my wrist. I huffed quietly, watching my captor and the leader continue talking, ignoring me completely. I did indeed try to pull the chains out of the wall, and my failed attempt was painful. I shudder thinking about how it ended, my captor passed out in my lap, and I fell asleep in her presence, when I should have torn her skin off for humiliating me. But I didn’t, it was almost like there was something in the way of me gaining my revenge for what my captor and her parasite had done to me. The leader eventually left, and my captor walked up to me, a nasty grin on her face…

Your POV

After Christabella explained how Pyramid head acted around her, you decided to try and tease him, just to see his response. You grabbed the end of his helmet, tugging it and trying to lift it. He whimpered, trying to pull away from you. You continued trying to lift his helmet, Pyramid head continuing to resist before beginning to cry out in discomfort. You let go, and Pyramid head held the chin of his helmet against his chest, backing up against the wall and flexing his hands in an attempt to either free his hands from the cuffs or to prepare to defend himself. You noticed this and held his left wrist. “Relax, big guy, no need to hurt yourself again. I’m just teasing you.” Pyramid head looked at your hand, slowly lifting his helmet to face you. You gently patted his hand, grabbing a key and holding it in front of him. “I’ll undo this cuff if you behave, understood?” he perked up, nodding before sitting.

You chuckled, putting the keys back in your pocket. “One week, you do good, I’ll take the cuff off, you do stupid stuff, it stays on, deal?” He nodded again, and you left the cell, returning with a small loaf of bread. You didn’t know if he needed to eat, and decided to give it a try. Pyramid head was still sitting on the floor, minding his own business when he smelled the bread and extended his hand in your direction.you handed him the bread, and he gently grabbed a small space in his helmet before a long tongue appeared from under the helmet, wrapping around the bread before tearing a small piece off, taking it back under his helmet and chewing slowly. You could tell he was chewing because his helmet bobbed up and down slightly. “Do you like it? I didn’t know if you had to eat so I decided to check.” He nodded, his tongue wrapping around more of the bread, shredding it before taking each piece into his helmet.

His tongue was almost a foot long and was almost blood red rather than the normal pale pink of human tongues. It only added to his quiet and mysterious nature in your opinion. When he finished his bread, he licked his hand before turning to face you, practically asking if you had more food for him. You sighed softly. “I’ll get you more food, be right back.” You went back into the mess hall, which was also the chapel, and the general living space for almost everyone. You then gathered up a decently large meal, stuffing it all into a book bag before returning to Pyramid head. “Here you go, there’s a good mix of stuff, enjoy.” you handed him each chunk of food, and he took it into the abyss that was inside his helmet. After finishing the last of it, he cleaned his hand, slipped his tongue back into his helmet and released the space in his helmet before sighing with satisfaction. “Better?” you asked, walking over to grab the book bag from his lap, as he had taken it to inspect for any remaining foodstuffs. He grabbed you, forcing you into his lap while he held your sides roughly. You squirmed a little, only feeling Pyramid head tighten his grip. You gave up, leaning back into him, feeling his grip loosen up a little bit before he just wrapped his arms around you. He purred, rubbing his neck against your head before slipping into a food coma, his helmet gently set on your shoulder. You gently tried moving his arms so you could go back upstairs, but his grip around you was strong and didn’t plan on letting go any time soon. After your patience withered, you soon slipped into sleep as well.

When you woke up, Pyramid head was nuzzling you again, his helmet and neck gently rubbing you as you finished waking up. You stretched, or at least tried to before Pyramid head let you go, standing up and lifting you gently. Now on your feet, you rubbed your eyes and leaned against Pyramid head, blinking sleep from your eyes and standing straight up. You then gave him some water before returning to your room, feeling even more tired than when you were with Pyramid head. You passed out, curling up before things began to shift.

Pyramid head’s Pov

  
After drinking the water, I lifted the small key that I had gotten off of my captor while she was asleep, sliding it into the lock on my wrist cuff, it fell off, and I rubbed my wrist with satisfaction. _Much better, now for the other._ I tried to insert the key into the lock, but it was too big to fit. I huffed irritably, dropping the key and pulling on the cuff violently. I knew that thing that was in my captor was shifting, perhaps leaving dormancy. If it was, I didn’t want to be around when it happened, just in case it would be too powerful to fight, given how it leached almost all of my strength. I pulled more and more, but the chain refused to budge. I then heard screaming from upstairs, and began to pull with every ounce of strength I had left. The chain bent, but didn’t break, and I then creeped as close to the corner of my cell as possible, hoping to not run into whatever was terrorizing the people upstairs. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped, and footsteps were heard instead. There were a lot of them, all quickly making their way towards me. When the source of the footsteps appeared, I was surprised to see the leader and some other people carrying something, throwing it into the cell before closing the door and going back upstairs quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I'm hoping to become a decent writer someday. :)


	4. Goodbye, Silent Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shift leaves you in a new form, Pyramid head knows a way out of Silent hill.

Pyramid head’s POV

I still haven’t moved since they threw the creature into my cell. It hasn’t moved either, minus its breathing. Its cat like, slightly larger than me not counting the tail, almost completely black minus some grey patches around the paws, along with some barely visible spots along the entire body. Its ears were pretty large, with tufts that almost doubled the length of the ears. Its tail also nearly doubled the length of the creature’s body. Large paws that probably encased long, sharp claws were thankfully positioned away from me, just in case if it freaked out when it woke up. I extended my foot, gently nudging the animal’s back while also pushing it away from me. It grunted, slowly turning onto its paws but not fully rising. A few moments passed before it opened its eyes, standing on shaky legs before turning its head to me. Its amber colored eyes narrowed as it approached. I stood up, pulling on my chain more in an attempt to finish breaking it before the creature could tear me apart…

Your POV

  
Opening your eyes, you felt a large foot nudging you in the gut, so you stood up and turned to face whoever woke you up. Seeing Pyramid head, you slowly approached, and he stood up, yanking on his chain… _how did he get the other one off?_ You thought, approaching slowly, you noticed you were much shorter than usual, and looking down you tried to scream, but it came out as a roar instead. _Paws? What’s going on?_ You turned your head to see a large body and a long tail. You looked at Pyramid head, who had stopped yanking on the chain and was pressing himself into a corner, keeping an eye on you, it was almost like he was afraid of your form. You finished your approach, Pyramid head having looked away from you. You placed your forehead against his thigh in defeat, as you were probably going to die a slow death under the church. You also realized Pyramid head would too, you were both going to wither away down here, forgotten by the world. Pyramid head slowly lowered a hand, placing it between your ears and slowly rubbing. It brought you comfort that at least Pyramid head would touch you, even though he probably knew that he would die here. _No point crying now, we have to get out of here or die trying._ You didn’t know where the resolve came from, but you agreed with it, and looked at Pyramid head. Backing away, you unsheathed a claw, scratching the words **we have to get out of here** on the ground, looking up at Pyramid head, who nodded sarcastically, pointing at his chained wrist.

 _We can tear this off, just watch._ You walked forward, wrapping your claws around the chain before tugging slightly. You then took the chain into your mouth, yanking as hard as you could before the already weakened chain sent you sprawling when it snapped. Pyramid head looked at you, then the broken chain, shrugging before walking over and hitting the door. Rather than even denting it, Pyramid head rather just yelped and shook his fist, which was now bleeding. You were still laying on the ground, trying to figure out what caused you to pull the chain out of the wall. You then stood up, walking to the door before scratching the metal with your claws, creating a horrible screech. Pyramid head flinched, and your ears folded against your head as you did it again and again.

Eventually the young woman came downstairs, crying out when she saw Pyramid head unchained, and you got a chance to quickly scratch a message in the ground, which read: **if you unlock this cell, we will not harm you. if you don’t we will kill you, and we will make it painful.** You then unsheathed all of your claws, laying nonchalantly while watching her read your note before nodding quickly. She then ran off, returning with a set of keys, trying each one before finding the right one and unlocking the door, shaking when you exited the cell, your amber eyes narrowing before walking away, Pyramid head following you, ignoring the young woman. You both continued through the prison, looking for the great knife and the staircase to leave this floor. When you couldn’t find the great knife, you assumed it was probably being displayed in the chapel if it wast in any of the lower levels. Checking every level, you and Pyramid head were forced to wait until night to go into the chapel to retrieve the great knife and leave the church. When the dinnertime commotion fell into silence, you led the way into the chapel, knowing all of the spaces that creaked, you two were able to navigate the large room silently. Getting up near the altar, you saw the great knife being held behind it, laying on a table beneath the holy symbol. Pyramid head grabbed the great knife, holding it as if he was a forklift, as he wasn’t going to drag it round and alert everyone of his presence, though it was obvious he wanted to. You then exited the building, having visited your room and gathered a few articles of clothing, just in case you could reverse yourself into a human again.

Pyramid head was waiting patiently, and you two began to wander the town, Pyramid head making his way towards an old hotel looking building, you following him, as you didn’t know anywhere else you could go. You both stayed in the hotel for a few days, Pyramid head seemed to be regaining his strength because you found him swinging his sword, trying to see if he had regained enough strength to leave. After a couple more days, Pyramid head woke you up, leaving the hotel, you at his heels. He was planning to leave Silent Hill, given how his original leader no longer needed him, he had no reason to stay here. You had no idea how he planned to pull it off, as there was only void when you would attempt to leave, as far as you knew. Pyramid head continued walking, and you didn’t want to stop and ask him, in case he got annoyed and left you behind. Or killed you. After the whole night passed, Pyramid head began to pick up his pace, avoiding sunlight. When you arrived at the void, you stopped, looking at Pyramid head, who had turned to you. When you didn’t move, he grabbed you by the scruff of your neck, holding you roughly to his chest as he struck the ground with the great knife.

Rather than cut into the ground, it bounced off of the surface, and he huffed, seeming satisfied with the fact his sword couldn’t cut the ground. You tensed, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to struggle out of his strong grip. He brought the back of his blade to rest on his shoulder as he stepped forward, your body tensing even more as you prepared to fall into the void below. When you didn’t, you opened your eyes, Pyramid head chuckling as he continued onward, his steps sounded like they were falling on glass or ice, as it crunched and crackled as he quickly made his way across the void. You eventually fell asleep, waking up when Pyramid head had finished crossing the void and was standing in a small town, and people began to gather around you two, eyes full of caution and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Winter break is coming up so I can write longer chapters! :)


	5. The town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town you and Pyramid head land in could use a hand, and both of you plan to lend one.

3rd person POV

Pyramid head didn’t know what to expect when he crossed the void, but he certainly didn’t expect the humans here to welcome them into their town, even providing a place to sleep and food. He actually expected to have to fight for both his and his captor’s lives. He knew it was his captor, but after she had helped him escape, even helping him retrieve his weapon before sticking around him, he forgave her.

Granted, he didn’t expect her to stay with him, but she didn’t cause any trouble, and was a rather jumpy thing. He wondered if she would stick around him now that they had escaped Silent Hill, or if she would stay in this little town with her kind. He also wondered if she could return to her human form. When the sun rose, he found that it didn’t burn him like it usually did, and his captor was quick to make friends with the children of the town, where he made friends with the older folks, usually trying to catch up with the times. When he was asked why he wore a helmet, he explained he had bad injuries and hid them under his helmet. When they asked what his captor was or how he got her, he explained she had found him and just stuck around, which wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t exactly have a better story to use.

“Hey, big guy. You plannin’ on staying?” He shrugged. He had no plan now that he had left Silent Hill. “well, if you are, you should probably get a job, go somewhere nicer than out here. your … uh, pet would probably like to go somewhere nicer too.” He turned, looking at a small man with a handgun. Pyramid head tilted his helmet, and the man aimed the gun towards the large metal helmet that was almost as big as the man. “I’m not joking, you should leave, don’t make me use this thing.” Pyramid head growled, grabbing the man’s arm and snapping it in two as if it were a toothpick. He screamed, grabbing his arm, and more people ran to Pyramid head’s side. The man eventually got up and ran away, leaving his weapon.

“Damn them. You alright?” Pyramid head looked at an older man to his left, nodding before shrugging with his palms up. “They’ve been here for years, but they make life hell for us good folks, but if you don’t mind me asking, how did you do that?” Pyramid head tilted his helmet again. “Break his arm like that, that’s almost inhuman.” Pyramid head laughed. He then extended his arm, showing where he grabbed and snapped the man’s arm. The man followed his demonstration very carefully, paying special attention to how he actually broke the bone.

“That still takes a lot of force, you must be very strong then. Oh! Where are my manners, I’m the sheriff of this place, the only one. Now, I’m getting a bit old to keep them at bay, and you look to be beyond able to defend yourself. So the option of working with me is always on the table.” Pyramid head nodded, holding his hand out. He decided he might as well pay these people back for their kindness, and this man did seem like he could use a hand. The sheriff seemed surprised, but he shook his hand. “I expected you to take longer to make up your mind, but you seem ready to work.” He whistled for his captor, who rolled her eyes before approaching. The sheriff then walked away, Pyramid head and Y/N following him to the old police station, which had clearly seen better days, he opened the door, walking in as he showed Pyramid head around, even pointing out his dog, Bullet.

Y/N was very curious about everything, even lounging with Bullet. Pyramid head really hoped his captor would be able to become human again, as it was clear she was done with her animal form. “You’ll have to go to the tailor, because you’re really tall. She’s just down the street, can’t miss her shop.” Pyramid head nodded, leaving Y/N in the station as he walked down a few doors until he came upon the tailor shop. Walking in, an old woman sat behind a sewing machine, seeming preoccupied with her work. Given how he didn’t want to be rude, he stood awkwardly to the side of her, watching her finish her stitching before speaking up, not even glancing up. “No need to be shy, Executioner. I know you need a uniform, and you are curious about Y/N. She can change back, she just has to figure out how. You can help, but it will take a little bit.” he flinched, backing up a little bit.

“No need to get scared, you aren’t the first to leave Silent Hill, you are the second creature to escape, though the first went back. You won’t be treated poorly here unless you treat us poorly. If you’re willing to stay, we will welcome you into our family. It’s always been our motto to save the helpless and defend the defenseless.” Pyramid head nodded, shifting back towards her. “Let’s get those measurements for your uniform, though I’m sure you prefer your current article of clothing.” Pyramid head stood perfectly still, allowing the woman to measure him. When she finished, she poked him in the ribs. “Got them, you’re really tall, you know that?” Pyramid head nodded, and the woman shook her head. “Now that won’t do, you should learn sign language if you won’t speak, we all know it anyway, one of our residents needed it before she passed on. You return here everyday and I’ll teach you. Bring Y/N with you.” Pyramid head nodded, giving her a thumbs up before returning to the police station. The sheriff told him there was an old house on the hill, and if he wanted it, he could have it. He nodded, Y/N following him out. _Save the helpless, huh?_ Pyramid head thought, entering the old house on the hill, he saw some dusty furniture, a couple graffiti tags, a broken window, and a letter on the table. He grabbed it, opening it and lifting it to the small spaces in helmet that he could see clearly through, reading it. **That damn town has a new protector. It snapped Tom’s arm like it was a twig, and we’re retreating.** Pyramid head set the note back down, nearly laughing when he thought about how quickly the day had gone. He laid on the dusty couch, Y/N jumping up and falling asleep on his chest, and he eventually drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting some gore in the next chapter! I wanted to get more adjusted to writing so I've held off for a little bit, but gore is in the next chapter! :D


	6. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pyramid head run into some trouble and your form gets a little violent.

Your POV

  
As you woke up, you heard Pyramid head’s soft breathing, his chest rising and falling gently. He was usually relaxed, but something about him seemed surreal when he looked like he was at peace. You nudged him with your nose, rubbing your face on his neck. You didn’t know why, but you were attached to him, which you shouldn’t be, right? _That’s what the church says, and we don’t listen to them, do we?_ You still didn’t know where the sudden burst of ideas keep coming from, but you couldn’t argue with them.

When Pyramid head didn’t wake up, you jumped off of him, opening the door with your large paws and stepping outside, taking in deep breaths of the cool air. It was clean, and the grass felt nice under your paws. You eventually decided to lay back down, waiting for the sun to peak over the mountains so you could sunbathe for a bit. As much as you couldn’t speak, being this animal had its perks. When Pyramid head eventually came outside, he groggily sat with you in the grass. He rubbed your head, laying down. You two laid there for a few hours before you perked up.

There was the sound of footsteps, approaching quickly. You stood up, waving your tail slowly. Without thinking twice, you lunged at what turned out to be a deer, grabbing the animal’s back leg, you dragged it back, snapping the leg, you pinned the leg with a paw, your teeth grabbing into the deer’s skin, just below the front legs and tore into it, blood spilling onto your muzzle and you began to rake your claws into the leg of your unfortunate prey. _You are stronger than you think, don’t let human emotions get in your way._ You wanted to stop, to just go lay back down and not tear this animal apart. It had stopped moving, but you continued shredding it, feeding on it and when you were done, you felt sick. You honestly wanted to bash your head against something, you felt that disgusting. You began to shake, the full force of what you did hitting you like a kick in the ribs.

Pyramid head eventually found you, grabbing you and holding you to his chest, rocking back and forth gently. He remembered having an experience similar to yours, and remembered how badly he wanted to be comforted rather than left to wallow in the blood of his unfortunate victim. He was not going to make that mistake with you. Although he didn’t know if this was helping, you knew his hold made you feel a little better about what you did. You whimpered, crying out and pressing your head into Pyramid head’s chest, beginning to sob and shake. Pyramid head held you, continuing to rock before he began to rub your back, resting his helmet gently onto your shoulders. When you had stopped crying, Pyramid head tried to loosen up around you, which made you press yourself into him more. He eventually stood up, holding you to his chest as he returned to the house, he laid in the grass, letting you stay on his chest for as long you wanted.

You eventually got off of him, but stayed next to him, your head laying on his shoulder. “W..hat happ..ened?” You flinched, as you had never heard him speak. It was creaky, but under it was deep and quiet. “I don’t spe-ak oft..en, I know I soun… sound weird.” You nuzzled him, showing that you didn’t care. You sat up, drawing in the dirt with a claw, you had a poorly illustrated story explaining what happened. Pyramid head nodded, seeming to get the gist of it. “You a-re gain-ing more str...ength. I-it happens.” you nodded, setting your head onto your paws. “I’m sorry if you g-ot scared, I didn’t ex-pect this to ha-appen for a little longer.” Pyramid head rubbed you before getting up. “I gotta get re-ady, you can come a-long if you want.” you sat by the door until Pyramid head came out with a t-shirt and his smock. The t-shirt was too small, but he didn’t mind and you two got down to the police station. “Good morning. We got some troublemakers in the old warehouse, could you go handle them?” Pyramid head nodded, and you followed him out, he then went down to the lake, retrieving the great knife, wiping off the mud and grass that had gotten on it. “Let’s go.” his voice was quickly clearing up, and you were happy that he would talk to you.

The two of you continued on until you came upon the warehouse. Minus the graffiti, the building was in perfect condition. Marching inside, you heard nothing, but smelled blood and people. Suddenly, people dropped from the ceiling, crushing you under them, Pyramid head chopping one in half by slamming the great knife into the wall with them in between. Punching one and throwing another, they seemed to flow from every hiding spot. You struck out a back leg, using the other to flip over, teeth and claws trying to tear everything in range. You felt your claw catch on something, and you dragged the claw back, tearing someone’s chest. When you felt someone kick you, you turned and just snagged their leg, dragging them across the ground before throwing them aside, hearing their knee snap as they fell. You heard Pyramid head groan, and you stood up on your hind legs, trying to find your friend in the chaos. Seeing him struggling to avoid a knife from slashing his neck filled you with rage. You felt adrenaline surge through your veins as you hooked your claws into every human who got in your way. Tearing throats, spilling internal organs, even ripping someone’s spine out of their back. Pyramid head backed away from the fight, retrieving the great knife and finishing off the few people that tried to attack him, you finishing off the last person, throwing them against a wall before your legs buckled under you. You fell over with a flump, huffing a you set your head against the floor. “Jesus, howmany of them are there? You alright?” You nodded, trying to get up before Pyramid head picked you up. “Don’t waste energy you don’t have. I’ll let the sheriff know the situation was handled, and I’ll clean you up, deal?” you nodded again, drifting off on the way.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are more badly injured than you thought you were, and Pyramid head takes good care of you.

Your POV

Pyramid head began running a bath for you, laying you out on the couch. As it turns out, you had sustained a lot of injuries in your adrenaline driven rage. Pyramid head had covered your wounds, but he needed to clean them, not to mention get all of the blood out of your fur. When he returned, he gently lifted you, making sure to avoid the large slash in your abdomen. He then softly set you into the water, holding your head in the crook of his arm. You shuddered when your wounds came in contact with the warm water. Pyramid head gingerly ran his hands over you, avoiding the fresh scabs on your form while still washing off the blood. You closed your eyes, feeling safe in Pyramid head’s hold while the warm water put you to sleep again. 

When you woke up again, you felt bandages tightly wrapped around you, along with a towel. Pyramid head sat next to you on the couch, rubbing between your ears, checking the bandage on the left one. “You alright? No pain?” You nudged his hand, shaking your head. “Okay, i’ll make dinner. If anything happens, do what you can to get my attention, deal?” You nodded, nudging Pyramid head’s hand again. He then stood up, walking into the kitchen. Setting your head back down, you wondered when you got all of your injuries. Playing the memory over and over again, your brain seemed to skip at some moments that you could only guess were where you were injured. You eventually heard Pyramid head softly singing. It was a sad song, one you would listen to after losing someone close to you. The echo of his helmet created a sort of melody to compliment the lyrics. Eventually he fell silent, and you smelled soup as Pyramid head entered the living room, sitting down and setting both bowls on his lap. You wiggled up, sitting up slowly before Pyramid head set your bowl in front of you. You immediately began to eat it, barely minding the heat of the soup. Pyramid head chuckled, eating his soup with a large spoon. When you finished, you set your head on the armrest of the couch. Pyramid head eventually finished, taking both of the bowls and rubbing your head before washing the dishes and laying down on the couch, you hopping onto his chest. “Any ideas on becoming human again?” you sighed, shaking your head. The old woman at the tailor shop said you could, but you had to figure out how. Pyramid head had learned sign language as he didn’t want to speak with anyone minus you. “Well, you’ll figure it out, I believe in you.” You flicked your right ear, closing your eyes contentedly. 

A few weeks later, you felt Pyramid head running his hand along your back, paying special attention to your scruff. Your head lifted, and Pyramid head chuckled, continuing his loving attack. Pyramid head eventually hit a spot that made you unintentionally sit up, your head entering the void of his helmet. You expected to be yanked out of this space, there was a reason Pyramid head wore his helmet, after all. Instead, you felt his tongue rub against your cheekbone. You gently removed your head from his helmet. Pyramid head seemed content, and didn’t touch that spot again. “Looks like I found a sensitive spot on you. Perhaps it is the same on your human form.” You looked up at him in slight worry. “Oh relax, I’m joking.” He then rubbed you for a little longer before putting his uniform on, you wiggling into the vest that was made for you. Pyramid head looked great in his uniform, the navy blue and black complemented the grey of his cleaned helmet. He had found steel wool at some point in time and scraped off the old rust on his helmet, revealing the grey underneath.

He helped you tighten your vest while keeping an eye on the neat and clean bandages to make sure they wouldn’t fall off. Both of you exited the house, making your way to the police station. You guys passed it, the sheriff nodding to you two as you passed. He was always respectful towards you two, and you didn’t know why. Pyramid head came to the lake, sitting on a bench and leaning back. You crawled under the bench, keeping cool in the soft grass. The town was small, and after what happened in the warehouse, there had been almost no trouble since. You were healing quickly, and Pyramid head said you would be back to normal in another week at most. He was quite skilled in treating injuries, as he apparently got hurt pretty often. It made you glad that he was comfortable and that you could spend more time with him, even in comfortable silence. Your tail wrapped around his ankle, earning a small noise from the metal helmet. Pyramid head was quite sensitive when he relaxed, and his ankles were especially sensitive, almost ticklish. Knowing this, you would tease him whenever you could, especially when he was in a nasty mood, as it always cooled him off. You eventually poked your head out between his feet, rubbing your cheek against him. “You can sit up here with me, you know. You don’t have to stay under the bench.” You crawled between his legs, turning and hopping onto the bench, resting your head on his lap, amber eyes looking up at him. He rubbed you before leaning back again. “Wonder if I’m still immortal out here.” you glanced up at him. “Well, not a hundred percent immortal, but pretty close.” you nudged him, closing your eyes and feeling his hand rest on your head softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Pyramid head sang called is Room of Angel. sorry for not updating in a couple days, finals hit me like a semi. :)


	8. A lack of humanity

One month later

Looking out of the window in the living room, you looked at the new apartment complex that was being built next to the lake. The town had exploded in population a couple weeks ago, and you and Pyramid head didn’t go out as often, as you were both a bit antisocial and would rather avoid large crowds. Pyramid head was also a little bit more busy with work, which meant you stayed home most of the time. You didn’t go with him as much as you were more tired and just wanted to sleep for the most part. Pyramid head explained that your form was still developing and you should continue trying to become human again, even more so now that your form was adjusting. Thinking about what Pyramid head told you to do, you laid down on the floor, thinking about what you looked like when you were human. Even with all of your focus, you have only felt a bit tingly and warm, but otherwise had no change in anything so far. Laying there, you focused with every ounce of energy you had left, the warm tingly feeling returning before your back felt cold and vulnerable. You stopped, rubbing your back against the couch. Rather than the warm barrier that was your fur, you telt the smooth cloth of the couch rub against your back. You tried to twist yourself to look at your skin, but just couldn’t reach. After a few more attempts, you hopped onto the couch, hoping that Pyramid head would tell you how it looked. 

When Pyramid head returned, he saw your bald spot and stopped dead in his tracks. “You did it, holy crap you did it!” He scooped you up, touching the bare spot that was in the middle of your back. “This is great, you can become human again!” you purred, rubbing your head against Pyramid head’s arm. “Keep at it, but don’t overwork yourself, got it?” you nodded, your tail swishing in gentle arcs. Pyramid head sat down, gently tugging on your ears and running a hand over your back. “Sorry about your ear, it doesn’t make hearing harder, does it?” you flicked the left ear. You shook your head, as you knew Pyramid head did all he could to salvage your ear. A piece of the top was missing now, but it didn’t affect your hearing at all. You remembered how Pyramid head had attempted to stitch the piece on and how painful and messy the ordeal ended up. Pyramid head felt really bad about it too, as he thought you cared about what your _ears_ looked like. Pyramid head sat down, continuing to hold you close. “Do you know what a firework is?” You shook your head. “Well, there’s going to be a social event, and these fireworks are involved, I was curious if you knew what they were, and if you want to go.” Resting your head on Pyramid head’s lap, you went into deep thought. _A social event? Will Pyramid head be alright with all those people?_ You made up your mind after a few silent moments. _If he gets uncomfortable, we’ll just go home._ With that thought, you nodded and Pyramid head rubbed you between the ears. “I’m glad you’ll go outside for once, it isn’t good to stay inside this much you know.” you grunted. “Should we get an actual bed or do you like the couch?” you looked up at Pyramid head, shrugging to the best of your ability. “Alighty then, I personally like the couch. It’s comfy.” you shrugged again. You didn’t really care, given how you usually napped on Pyramid head anyway. After having dinner, you both fell asleep on the couch. 

When you woke up, Pyramid head was in the kitchen, making a breakfast of eggo waffles and bacon. He was really good at cooking, in comparison to you who was somehow able to accomplish burning and liquifying everything you tried to make. When Pyramid head was finished, he slid a plate to you and you quickly wolfed down every crumb. Pyramid head chuckled, taking his time in eating his breakfast. He had become skilled in eating with silverware although he preferred to use his rope-like tongue instead. You attempted to become human again after Pyramid head finished his breakfast, and you had expanded the bald spot on your back, but you were determined to be human again. “That’s enough, I told you to not overwork yourself.” Pyramid head intervened before you could try again. “I get that you want to be human, but don’t work yourself to death trying.” You huffed, setting your head against his feet, looking up at his helmet. He sighed, picking you up and going into the kitchen. “If you have the energy, I would like to show you how to cook.” You blinked, looking at Pyramid head in confusion. “You can cook, you just have to try.” you set your front paws on the counter to stabilize yourself while Pyramid head walked you through making chicken noodle soup. "You can do it, you just need to adapt to using your paws." You very slowly got the hang of it, your paws becoming easier to work with while Pyramid head quietly guided and encouraged you. When you finished, the soup tasted pretty good, given how many times you put too much or too little of something in. “Excited for tomorrow?” You looked up, nodding slightly. You hoped Pyramid head could make some friends or just get to socialize a bit rather than talk with you all the time. “Well, let’s get some shut eye once you’ve finished your food.” You finished up before laying on Pyramid head’s lap. He eventually drifted off, your eyes closing while you fell asleep again. 

Pyramid head woke you up the next morning, taking you down to the lake. _So many people, where did they all come from?_ You thought, following Pyramid head’s lead as you both milled about, Pyramid head occasionally waving to familiar faces and pointing out what people were doing. He was like a little kid in an amusement park, full of curiosity and wonder at the smallest things.

When the sun set, you and Pyramid head settled into a spot on the side of the lake where there weren’t many people. Both of you watched the first fireworks go off before Pyramid head excused himself to get food. You watched quietly, not noticing the group of kids before you were thrown into the lake, the kids running away laughing. You didn’t know how to swim, and the freezing cold water wasn’t helping you at all as you kicked violently, trying your hardest to keep your head above water. In your panic, you had achieved gaining a mall crowd of onlookers, who took your struggle as something to be laughed at. When Pyramid head returned, he saw the crowd and saw you. He knew you couldn’t swim, he barely could himself. He stepped into the water, making his way to you. You continued to kick and struggle, slipping under for only a moment before being held to Pyramid head’s chest, gasping and sobbing as you felt your body weaken and you became human again. Pyramid head held you close as he quickly returned home, wrapping you up in multiple blankets and trying to comfort you. “Sshh, it’s alright, i’m here, you’re okay.” You pressed yourself into him as much as possible. Those people just chose to ignore your struggle against the cold void that was the lake. They wouldn’t save you, if Pyramid head hadn’t grabbed you, you would’ve drowned. You eventually calmed down, trying to wrap your arms around Pyramid head’s torso, blinking out tears and hanging on for dear life. You knew you weren’t in danger, but Pyramid head just made you feel safe and comfortable, so you stayed in his safe grip for what seemed like hours before Pyramid head layed down on the couch, wrapping his arms around you gently. You both fell into an uneasy state of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, the flu is kicking my rear.


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to do some smut! It's probably garbage but that's alright, I could always try and remake it! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Stirring, you wiggled in Pyramid head’s arms, blinking sleep from your eyes before freaking out in the realization that you were completely naked. Pyramid head stirred, rubbing your back and lowering his helmet to look at you. You sqeaked, trying to cover yourself. He tilted his helmet, opening his arms and watching you fail to cover yourself. “Are you alright?” You looked at him, blushing intensely. “No, I’m completely naked! Why wouldn’t you tell me?” he looked you over quickly, “I didn’t think you cared that much, I’m sorry. I’ll get you some clothing, stay here.” he then lifted you and got off the couch, setting you back down on the couch. When he returned a moment later, you quickly took the clothing and put it on, looking yourself over once you were finished. They were big, but not Pyramid head sized.

“The last person who lived here had these, I guessed they would work alright. I’m still sorry.” You sighed softly, walking to him and wrapping your hands around his torso. “It’s fine, I was just startled, that’s all.” He patted your head, draping his arms around your shoulders. “We have to go back for a bit, my old master needs me again… she might help you too, if you’re helpful to her…” You looked at him, sighing. “You know I’ll follow you, but you have to promise to defend me. The church probably wants my head on a silver platter.” he nodded, putting his massive hand on your shoulder. “I promise. Let’s go before the sun comes up, but we will return.” You nodded, retrieving the previous tenant’s boots. They were a little big, but would protect you from whatever you might step on in the hell that was Silent Hill. Pyramid head looked to you, and when you nodded, he took the Great knife from where it was leaning since the fight in the warehouse. He then grabbed a smaller knife, which was the largest you could carry, and handed it to you. “Cut your finger.” he said softly, brushing the spare grime off of his weapon, turning the blade up as he split the middle of his palm. You gulped, taking the bread knife and slicing your finger, watching the dark red flow from the wound. Pyramid head then took some of his blood and drew a small circle on the floor with smaller symbols inside. When he finished, he grabbed you, holding you close as he struck the ground with the hilt of his knife, and you pressed yourself into his side as the area melted away and you both fell into the void below. Pyramid head was rather calm, and you felt safe by his side. When you felt Pyramid head walk forward, you opened your eyes and followed him, looking at the town you had once known well. It made you sick to look at the church, thinking about the many things they had done to not only you but to others as well. Pyramid head eventually entered an old theater looking building, leaving you in one of the large rooms. “I’ll be back soon.” he whispered. 

You sat in the room, listening to the groans of the building until you heard Pyramid head’s hollow breathing and you jumped up, freaking out when you saw his injuries and his torn helmet. “Are you alright?” you asked, panic filling your voice. He nodded, holding his hand out for you.You took it, following him to the church, your stomach flopping as Pyramid head walked on absent-mindedly. “Why are we going there?” you asked quietly. “I need something from you. We have unfinished business here.” He pointed at the door. You opened hem, looking at the people who were standing in the room, scared and silent. Pyramid head walked by, taking your hand again. “Ignore them, the others will handle it. Do you trust me?” he asked this question quietly, standing in front of the altar. You nodded, looking at his helmet. He turned, grabbing you and pressing you against the altar, you shuffling to sit on top of it. “Relax, it won’t hurt for long…” his words were quiet as he roughly grabbed your clothing, tearing it off and growling at the sight of your naked form. “Wait, what are you doing? Let go!” You sqeaked, squirming in his tight grip.

Pyramid head released one of his hands, removing his smock before kicking it aside, he groaned as you whimpered at his manhood. It was huge, pale like the rest of his body, but it held a slight blue tint. You closed your legs, trembling and hugging yourself. Pyramid head held you down with one hand, the other opening your legs as he gently inserted a digit into your opening, making you cry out. Your cries fell upon deaf ears as he inserted a second digit, moving them slowly in an attempt to loosen your body up. Eventually he hit a small spot that made you squirm and whimper, which he preferred to your cries of pain. _I don’t want to hurt you that much, if I can avoid it_ . He pressed this spot, rubbing it and making you moan as he hit it more aggressively, hoping to pleasure you at least a little bit. A few more movements sent you over the edge, and a stream of clear fluid flew onto Pyramid head’s forearm, and he mentally chuckled, knowing he had pleasured you enough for the time being. After you caught your breath, you looked up at Pyramid head’s helmet as his tongue descended and licked up the fluids that had dripped down his hand and forearm. He looked at you, leaning closer to you, his tongue licking your lower lip. You tucked your chin into your chest, opening your mouth slightly.

He grunted and his tongue invaded your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself as his tongue explored your throat, and you surprisingly didn’t gag when the tongue was swiftly removed, licking your neck and chest, trying to make you feel more aroused. You couldn’t lie that your orgasm was great, but your rear was sore from being roughly handled as is. You took the tongue in your hand, playing with it until you felt Pyramid head’s manhood at your opening. He held you with his hand again, slowly entering you. You cried out again, grabbing Pyramid head’s unoccupied hand and his tongue went down, rubbing your clit as he slowly tested how tight your body still was. _She’s so small, I hope I’m not hurting her too much._ He looked up at your face, using the hand you were holding to cup your cheek, wiping the tears as you held his hand to your face, nodding slightly. He then began to move more, trying to find the spot his fingers had found earlier. He must have hit it, as you spasmed out of control, moaning. He decided that your spasm was a good thing and he hit the spot over and over until you orgasmed again, your body tightening around his. He pushed, trying to finish for himself. You mewled, squirming in his hands as you were overstimulated. Pyramid head’s thrusts became sloppy, eventually he growled, slamming himself as inside of you far as he could reach, your body trembling as you felt warmth fill you, some dripping onto the floor, mixing with your fluids that had dripped earlier. He gently pulled out, picking you up and holding you to his chest. “I am yours now, do with me what you will.” he said softly, panting slightly as he tied his smock onto his body, covering yours with a blanket. “I’m sorry for hurting you, I didn’t mean for it to hurt that much.” you looked up at him, and for the first time you saw a glint of his left eye. “It wasn’t too bad, I won’t be walking for a bit though.” He nodded, taking you back to the other building as he retrieved his weapon. “Do you want me around?” You looked at him, nuzzling his neck. “Of course I want you around, I love you.” He nodded softly, rubbing your back “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, there will be an epilogue and then this will probably be done!  
> I might have a oneshots kind of book, just fo fun, don't know quite yet.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little ending

Returning to the small town, you and Pyramid head greeted familiar faces, returning home and retiring for the night.

Now you sit, a pair of children playing at your feet. Pyramid head hugged you from behind, you rubbing his huge hands as he purred softly. He then took your hand, dragging you to the bedroom. “Not right now, the kids will get in a fight over something soon enough.” He purred again, moving your hand to the edge of his helmet. You gently pulled it off, careful to not have the bolts in his shoulder blades be torn out as you propped the helmet on the small table behind Pyramid head. He looked almost human, large crimson eyes with slit pupils stared lovingly, his large teeth being bared as he tried to smile. You hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek as he purred more, nuzzling you. Eventually your kids came running in, using their father as a jungle gym. He chuckled. Your first child, Leo, looked at you with his yellow green eyes, and you mentally chuckled realizing where the narrowed pupils came from. Your second, Emma had snuggled into the crook of Pyramid head's arm, giggling when you tickled her. She looked very similar to you, minus her large teeth and black hair. You didn’t care though, you just wanted to love them as much as possible. Playing in the room, the world seemed to just be you and your family, no cares in the world.

And that’s how it would stay, peaceful and loving.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
